


close your eyes and listen carefully to my story

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Cute Mess, Fluff, Kind of Hoshi/Everyone, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way his eyes would shine when they finished a performance, pearls of sweat lingering on his temples while Soonyoung looked over at him with a joyful expression, and reciveing a bright smile in return. In those moments, he was so pretty. In every moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close your eyes and listen carefully to my story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Little Star - Standing EGG  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1yXa_mpGmQ

Soonyoung stared into the cealing. It was so late, almost so late that you could say it was early. Through their thin curtains, he could see the sun creeping up in the horizon, spreading a faint warm light throughout the room. He felt a sense of tranquility rush through him, being the only one awake at a time like this.

Beside him, Chan was sleeping. The youngest was deep in his sleep, faced towards Soonyoung with his eyes closed and pink lips slightly open. He was so pretty, honestly. He never wanted to take his eyes of the member, how could he sleep when the youngest was so close, sleeping so peacefully? Chan was his little star, he had to watch over him.

He didn’t have a specific reason to be awake. He finished up as late as the others, showered the same time as other members, went to bed at the same time. It wasn’t like he hadn’t drifted off for a moment, he had. Definately.

But now he was just… awake. 

He had a lot on his mind. As he thought about his members, he was feeling so many emotions overwhelm him all at once. He loved them so much, all of them.

Seungcheol, their leader who more than once was like a young fathers figure, albeit a dorky and adorable one at that, who supported him throughly when he had a hard time coming up with fresh ideas. Soonyoung honestly couldn’t ask for a better leader, the male was admirable in his work and he could both rap and sing beautifully, while managing twelve boys. 

Jeonghan, the soft voiced angel who often acted like something the opposite of an angel, lazy and devilish. And still, could become the most caring young man as soon as the situation called for it in a matter of seconds. He was the mom of the group, he cared so much for his younger members, despite what anyone would say about him. He always took care of them, whenever they missed their families or the stress got to their heads.

Joshua, the American older boy. He really did go to the elder a lot for advice on what looked good, he’d lived most of his life in America and knew more about how international fans thought than he ever could. And you could always go to him, listen to him sing a beautiful ballad to no one in particular.

Jun. His shy, sweet Chinese elder. He really connected well with Junhui, even though he was shy and Soonyoung was outgoing and kind of everywhere. They cared about one another and Soonyoung could always trust him to have an important voice in his creation whenever making a new choreography. 

Wonwoo was quite shy, but nore soft spoken than anything. He was a lone wolf, sure, but Soonyoung could always seat himself next to the other boy when he was reading, to enjoy some peace and quiet. That was something that he needed sometimes, especially when coming up with new choreographies. And he knew, that he’d always get an approving hum out of Wonwoo when he did something right.

Jihoon was a lot. Or nothing at all, all at once. He was difficult to handle, but Soonyoung had figured out how to deal with his aggressive outbursts. He helped Jihoon, and Jihoon helped him. Not with comfort, but by telling it like it actually was. When he wanted the cold, hard truth, he went to Jihoon. 

Seokmin was his best friend. They had found an amazing connection in eachother, since the first day they first got to know eachother. They always had such a great time together, making jokes and just having so much fun together. Soonyoung really relished their relationship, Seokmin was great at cheering him up whenever he needed a good laugh.

Mingyu was the big puppy of the group. All of the members went to him, if they were ever in need of a hug. (Which wasn’t often, most of the members got their fair share of cuddles from eachother. But Mingyu was special, he would wrap his arms around whomever he was cuddling, bury his face in their hair and hold them as tight as he could. So it wasn’t odd that you’d go to him, he was so tall and huggable.

Minghao was just… so pure. He adored him. They had such a great time with eachother, coming up with choreographies together. The Chinese boy was so talented in b-boying, something that Soonyoung was incredibly impressed with. He knew that Minghao was the most adorable sweetheart of the group, and a little naive, but that was okay. They’d all protect him.

Seungkwan was honestly something else. He was… A lot. And how Soonyoung loved hanging out with him. Seungkwan, Seokmin and himself were the amazing trio, coming up with the best banter. They could play around for hours, and the three of them together could always bring the mood up whenever there was nervousity among the members. He’d have to admit, it was not rare that he was comforting the younger whenever his homesickness got to much and he just wanted his mom. He didn’t always feel like he was the best one to give him that comfort, but Seungkwan felt safe with him. So whenever one of the elders wasn’t available, he’d come to him. Or just when he didn’t feel like he was up for Jeonghan’s fussing.

Hansol, their DiCaprio. Honestly, he could put up an image of being this badass hip-hop dude, but all of them saw that he was really one of the most shy and dorky members. He loved curling up with the other members whenever they watched movies together (especially Seungkwan, but Soonyoung wouldn’t tell him that his flirting was really obvious. He didn’t want to embarrass the American-Korean boy like that.) And he was never the one to pass down on taking a walk through the streets of Seoul after their late night practice, when it was safe for them to wander around in their nearby park without being found out. 

And Chan. His precious maknae. He’d never be able to explain what he felt for him. It was warm, like the first spring sunlight hitting the pale, winter faces in Seoul. It was like, the first rain during the summer, warm and light, making you want to go out and jump in puddles. It was like when the leaves turned orange, yellow, red during the fall. It was like the first snow of the winter, soft flakes falling down from the grey sky and settling on their eyelashes, making them giggle together.

It was like hot ramyun, warm and comforting on a cool spring evening. Like a cup of hot tea in the middle of the winter. Like finishing a choreography, absolutely nailing those last few steps and being so excited to show the other members, and them giving him amazing feedback. Like, Chan giving him amazing feedback. 

Chan’s smile, that felt like the entire world was shining over him. He was like a star, bright in the sky. His laugh, that made Soonyoung believe that an angel was born every time the younger let a loud chuckle escape his mouth. His messy black hair when they had just woke up after a long night of training, the loud yawns that he’d let out before crawling out of bed, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

The way his eyes would shine when they finished a performance, pearls of sweat lingering on his temples while Soonyoung looked over at him with a joyful expression, and reciveing a bright smile in return. In those moments, he was so pretty. In every moment.

Soonyoung smiled, and glanced down towards the bunk where the youngest was sleeping. His face was peaceful. He was probably dreaming, the way his eyes were twitching softly… It was adorable. The older boy bit his lips, and decided that, “fuck it”. He reached out and pulled the youngest to his chest, putting his chin on top of the black tousled hair.

He’d probably receive some whining from Chan in the morning, but he’d handle that when the time came. For now, he’d spend his night watching over the young one, for as long as he could. As he had done, all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Soonchan is making me very emotional I'm suffering  
> other than Little Star I listened to Paramore and Coldplay while writing this so all of that made me 110% more emo hello thanks I hope you enjoyed  
> Pls give me unusual Seventeen ships to write I am dyyyiiiing to write something a bit more rare <3


End file.
